


Do you hear the thumping in my head? (or my heart?)

by bitesizedkookie



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bangtan Hyungs, But when is he not?, Fluff, Gryffindor Jeon Jungkook, Huening Kai is Whipped, Hufflepuff Beomgyu, Implied Beomjun, Implied Minjoon, M/M, Other, Ravenclaw Kim Taehyung | V, Ravenclaw Soobin, Ravenclaw Taehyun, Slytherin Huening Kai, Slytherin Yeonjun, Soobin is gone for Seokjin, TXT are my babies so don't expect smut here you won't get it, Taehyun is the bestest soulmate ever!, Twice Noonas, implied sope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitesizedkookie/pseuds/bitesizedkookie
Summary: In which a stray spell transformed Soobin into a bunny and an unsuspecting Hueningkai found him.





	Do you hear the thumping in my head? (or my heart?)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was born out of the poll i did in twitter.
> 
> im a hp verse/taekook/txt trash so forgive me for this. AND txt will appear on the next chapters. i decided imma make a chaptered fic instead of a one-shot.

_Lagomorpha!_

Jeongguk closed his eyes. He loves his boyfriend. He really does. It's why even if they aren't sure whatever the outcome of this spell might be, he let's him practice on him. He knows that Taehyung will do _anything_ to get him back to normal if ever things go wrong (but he does hope it won't, for his own sake) and he knows his boyfriend is brilliant as fuck (he isn't a Ravenclaw for nothing)... and so he just sat there and waited for the spell to hit him.

Several seconds passed and he felt like nothing happened. And so he opened his eyes only to see his beautiful face gawking at him (or at something on his back) and he really hopes it was the latter because by the look of pure exhiliration on Taehyung's face, it can NEVER be a good thing.

"Tae?" He tries.

Taehyung is still wide-eyed, gaping at something, mouth hanging open. He looked down, seeing his own hands. He felt his own face, checking if he still have a nose, mouth, eyes, ears and hair, realizing he still possibly looked the same Jeon Jeongguk. It means he wasn't turned into anything. And that's a good thing, right?

"Babe?" He tried again. Coaxing the other to look at him. He reached out and tugged the other's sleeve, which prompted Taehyung to look at him.

"Merlin's pants!!! Babe!!! It worked!!!" were the first thing out of Taehyung's mouth. He promptly jumped to Jeongguk's arms. And Jeongguk, the muscle bunny that he is, just grunted and braced for the impact. He startled for a second and after catching Taehyung, settled his hands under Taehyung's thighs and hoists him up so he wouldn't fall and Taehyung wrapped his legs around his waist, seemingly not caring, laughing while burrowing his face on his neck and gleefully squealed.

He's confused as to why he said it worked when he's still very much the same and _very much human_ , and so after letting the silver-haired boy scream to his heart's content, he then leaned away, cupping the other's face, searching for his crescent-shaped eyes, reflecting the other's delight with whatever happened a few moments ago.

"It worked babe!!! It fucking worked!!! I swear to Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem... We are sooooooo going to be rich like the Potters!!!" He wanted to remind him that he's Jeon Jeongguk, heir to the Jeons, a long-line of Korean pureblood family that came from old money to rival the Malfoys. But he also knows that nothing can stop Taehyung when he's like this. So he let the other boy rant so he can get the answer that he needs, eventually.

"I knew that spell was right. I even had to ask Namjoon to sneak that book from the Restricted Section!!! You know I had to threaten him that I will tell Jimin he was the one who cursed his Wizard's Chess that's why his bishop always spits out dung dust whenever he commands it." He looked so proud of himself, face flushed, cheeks pink, and Jeongguk thinks he can't be any more in love than he is right now. So he can't be blamed if he reached out, yanked Taehyung by the neck and was a hair's breath away from snogging the daylights out of him when they heard it.

"Eeeeekkk!!!"

It was a small squeak. A grunt. Of something small. Something very pet-like. Something that shouldn't even be wandering the palace grounds.

Right, Jeongguk thinks. He already forgot that he should be asking Taehyung about what happened with that spell he fired.

But Taehyung was already scrambling out of his hold, screeching and cooing at something on the ground.

Jeongguk kneeled beside his excited boyfriend, squinted at the animal he's petting to see that it was a white bunny. A very small one at that. And cute, if he's being honest.

"Sweetie, I am so, so sorry. Don't worry, I'll get you back in no time. I promise." Taehyung was chanting I'm sorrys over and over while gently scratching it's shoulders, trying to pacify the rabbit, which looked harried and stressed, circling like it's finding it's tail with it's form hunched and ears flat against it's body.

Realization dawned on Jeongguk, and he tapped Taehyung's shoulders to get his attention, eyes scanning his boyfriend's features.

"Who was it Taehyung?"

Taehyung went rigid at that, shoulders taut, then sighing and releasing a long breath, gaze never leaving the bunny that is now standing still, seemingly listening in to their conversation.

"It was Soobin, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on twitter


End file.
